


I Ask For Love I Can Possess

by orphan_account



Series: God Help the Outcasts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, here it is finally, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winchesters flee from the Hotel, they stumble across a new staying area with an unexpected visitor waiting for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ask For Love I Can Possess

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Chapter 6! We have finally reached the smut, bear with me, it's my first time writing it

The Impala reeked of the motel, and of some dead creature pelt—probably vampire. The three of them were headed only god knows where now, with John driving, Dean in passenger and Sam tucked into the back with a handful of toy soldiers. He used to have an army, but when they had to leave motels in a hurry, he didn't have time to rally the troops, and at times was lucky if he grabbed one or two at all. Every time the boys stayed somewhere by themselves Sam would always leave with a few less soldiers. He even lost one in the Impala once, jammed it into the car. 

Dean meanwhile stared out the window, thinking of nothing but Cas. This angel that had just erupted into their lives unexpectedly was now the only thing Dean wanted in his life. He just wanted to run his fingers through Cas's black hair, and hold him. He wanted to cuddle up to him and watch stupid romantic comedies. But this was Dean Winchester we were talking about, he didn't just fall in love, he just grabbed random hot girls and made out with them in nearby closets, and prayed nobody caught him. Another factor in the Cas matter was that Dean never saw himself as a gay guy—maybe bisexual, but he never considered that he'd one day be falling head over heels for a guy he was certain was going to betray him one day. What was the point? Yet, there was a certain charm about this feeling, even though it put him on constant edge. 

“I think we're bein' followed.” John said at last, breathing out a small breath of relief. 

“Followed?” Dean asked, quickly glancing over at their father. “By who?”

John continued watching the long, black road. “I'm not sure, Dean. All I know is that I didn't leave the vamp nest alone, and when I got back I saw something run into the bushes and watch us load the car. I know I should never have stopped at Scott and Carol's. There was another job 'bout three hours north 'o here that I was thinkin' of takin' care of.” He slammed the steering wheel, causing the car to shift a bit. 

Sam just watched the two from the back, not saying anything. He never tried to say anything in front of John, he was always too afraid of being hurt for his own opinions. Instead, he placed all his soldiers on his lap, and pretended they were his family. He pretended they had a mother who loved them, and a dog—a golden retriever like Sam had always dreamed of having. He pretended his dad loved both him and Dean, and was deeply in love with their mother. And the five of them lived in perfect bliss in their small cottage by the ocean. Nevertheless, he never lost track of the fact that he was playing a game, and there would never be a time in his life where he would ever be that happy. 

Not to lie, not to kill, to help. Let me help you, Dean. The words echoed repeatedly over in Dean's head. He had finally met a trustworthy hunter—or angel in this case—and now they were headed in the opposite direction as him. By now the poor guy could be lost in the dark, searching for the Winchesters, or any familiar sign and Dean couldn't help but have his heart sink at the idea. 

John slowly turned on the stereo to one of his KISS tapes, and the car speakers instantly began to blare 'I Was Made For Loving You'. Dean rolled his eyes in amusement and tried not to think too gravely of his new found friend. 

_____________________

 

In a few hours time, they had arrived in a new city, that none of them knew the name of. Frankly, none of them cared. They pulled into a motel, and rented out the cheapest two bedroom room they could find. Sam and Dean settled in as John passed the clerk the newest fake ID he had made. In the meanwhile, Dean sat on his bed, doing nothing but think of Cas, while Sam hurried to take a shower. 

“Dean!” John called from the doorway. Hurriedly, Dean rushed from his room.

“Yeah, Dad?”

John motioned for his son to follow him. “Where's your brother?”

“He's just takin' a shower.”

The eldest Winchester nodded, biting the inside of his cheek, as he began to walk around the parking lot. There was a calm breeze, which Dean took note of as he waited for his father to begin the conversation. “Dean, I saw someone with you at the Lay Z Place. I'm not that old, I know what I saw. I've been huntin' for eleven years, an' my eyes have yet to deceive me.”

“Dad I—”

“If you get someone hurt or even killed because of your idiocy, I will not be afraid to throw you onto the side of a street. Nobody else in this family is going to die. What was the one thing I told you when this began?” 

Dean hung his head, watching his feet move in front of him. “Not to get connected. Yeah, but Dad nobody's gonna get hurt. I had it under control, an' they're gone now anyway. Thanks to you.”

John stopped dead in his tracks, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides. “Damn right thanks to me. Thanks to you, someone could be dead by now. I'm just surprised to see you in this mess. I would expect this from your brother, but not you.” 

“My brother? He's your son! And it was your son's birthday two days ago, an' where were you? Goin' around the state, staking a bunch of good-for-nothing vampires. He needs a father, an' I can't be both brother and dad anymore.” With that, Dean stormed back inside, slamming the door and locking it behind him, and then doing the same thing when he got to Sam's and his room. He was about to punch the bed, when he noticed there was someone sitting on his bed. Someone in a soaked, baggy green shirt, and navy blue pants. Someone with tousled, wet black hair, and someone with an innocent smile plastered on their face.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, practically running over to the bed. 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel beamed back. Without hesitation, Dean cupped the angel's face and smashed their lips together in hurried passion. Their lips traced over one another, fitting against each other like a puzzle. Their tongues ran over each other, flicking the top of each other's mouth, fighting for dominance. After a while, Cas gave the honor to the Winchester. Without breaking apart, Dean slowly began to climb over top of Cas, pushing the angel down onto the bed, and crashing his body onto Castiel's. Quickly, Dean's lips began to travel down, trailing from the side of Cas's mouth, to his chin, to his Adam's apple, and finally onto his collarbone, before realizing the obstacle of clothing. He was only fifteen, true, but sixteen wasn't very far away, and Dean felt he was ready for this. 

“Get this off,” Dean breathed, tugging at the emerald shirt which he recognized as the one from the motel. Castiel looked worried for a moment, hesitating whether or not to comply to Dean's order, however as he saw the lust littering the hunter's eyes he felt he had no other choice. The two struggled to get the shirt off, and there was no delay at all once it was. Dean was like a machine. His lips and tongue traveled and swirled around Cas's chest, doing wonders to the angel's vessel. 

“Dean I—” Castiel paused his throat producing deep moans he didn't even know he could make. The closer Dean's tongue got to the V pointing down to Cas's crotch, the louder the moans got, until the angel's hips began to rise up and buck.

With a dark grin, Dean began to unbuckle Castiel's pants with his teeth, slowly pulling the zipper down, until he was greeted with practically soaked white boxers. He smiled up at Cas, licking his lips, as he began to lower them down to the angel's groin. 

“Dean? Are you in there? Can you unlock the door, my pajamas are in there?” Sam whispered, knocking on the door with a single finger. 

“Shit,” Dean muttered, quickly helping Castiel do up his pants, and re-dress him.

The angel watched with curious cobalt blue eyes. “Dean, I don't understand. What are you doing?” He asked, as he put the iconic green shirt over his torso. 

“You gotta get out of here, if Sam sees you in here—oh god.”

“But Dean, I was under the impression we were engaging in sexual relations.” Castiel stated, watching the teen walk around the room, shoving his hands in his hair looking for an escape route for them both. 

Sam however, was growing impatient. “Dean, please hurry. I know how to kick down this door if I need to.”

“Yeah, one minute Sammy.” Dean replied. He stared at Castiel, holding his shoulders so he had direct eye contact. “Listen to me, we're gonna pretend nothin' ever happened. Got it? You followed us here from that stupid motel, and you just angel-zapped into here.” In a fluid motion, Dean unlocked the door and opened it for his brother, who practically dropped the towel that hung around him, when his eyes rested upon Cas.

“You're here!” The boy cried in amazement. “What're doin' in here? How'd you get in without our dad seein' you?”

“I—” Castiel glanced over at Dean, who rose his eyebrows and nodded his head. “I followed you from your past residence, and I angel-zap—I walked into this room to speak with Dean.” 

Sam grinned, glowing with happiness as he swung his arms around the angel, holding him in tight, but still trying to keep the towel up. Cautiously, Castiel began to wrap his arms around the brunette, unsure of the interaction that was being preformed. Dean watched from the corner of the room, arms around his chest trying not to think of the way he could feel Castiel's erection being held down by the angel's pants, as Dean had maneuvered over top of him. He tried not to think of how smooth Cas's skin was under his rough tongue. But most of all, he tried not to think about the moans that came from Castiel's throat. 

“Well thanks, for comin' back, I mean.” Sam beamed, pulling back. He looked up at Castiel, who began to slowly rose from the bed and began to walk over to Dean. “Sorry if I interrupted your talkin'.” 

“No problem Sammy,” Dean muttered, trying to shoo his brother out of the room. Sam smiled nodding his head, as he grabbed his pajamas and closed the door behind him. Dean made no attempt to lock it, as he threw Cas back onto the awaiting bed. He wasted no time in getting over top of him once more. In a second, both of their shirts were off—though Dean had been wearing a little over two layers—and the two were letting tongues and mouths roam where hands could not, exploring every little nook and cranny, every little detail of one another's body.

Once again, Dean found himself in front of Castiel's bulge. He suddenly began to take his time, letting his tongue circle around the pulsing erection before sucking on it, without bothering to loose the pants. And once again, Cas's throat produced unearthly, erotic groans, bucking his hips up for Dean to gorge himself. A dry laugh erupted up from Dean's throat, as he eyed the angel, practically begging to be sucked.

Leisurely, Dean began to unbutton Castiel's pants, throwing them across the room, and then moving back quickly to the now, very, visible erection. Slowly, Dean began to tug off Cas's boxers, sliding them down inch by inch to reveal probably one of the biggest dicks Dean had ever seen—not that had had seen many. The hunter took in a breath, and a huge smile, as he quickly crawled off to grab the two t-shirts splayed on the floor. He took one of Cas's hands, and tied it to the headboard with a shirt, and then did the same thing to the other. 

Castiel titled his head, watching the brunette prowl over his member. “Dean, I don't understa—”

“Sshh, trust me Cas. You'll love this,” Dean grinned wickedly, silencing Castiel with a rough kiss. He began to kiss down his chest, and kept on going to his erected penis. He stopped once he was overtop of it for only a few seconds, before plunging his mouth down over the shaft, letting his lips spread the angel's pre-cum all around his cock. Instantly, Cas's hips rose with a silent scream, his mouth pursed open. Dean had only hoped that Sam had left the room in general, and god only knew where his father had gone to. Hopefully a nearby bar.

The teen let his mouth slide up and down Cas's shaft, building up the angel to a near orgasm, when he pulled away last minute. Of course what he didn't know, was that he was practically making love to Castiel's vessel rather than the angel himself. It might have been the angel's voice responding, but it was the poor teen's vessel that was having the time of his life. Castiel, of course, didn't mind in the slightest he enjoyed the pleasure he was bringing the boy he had loved since he found out about him. 

“One minute Cas, there's somethin' I wanna try first.” Dean winked, as he fumbled to undo his own pants, before he realized he could get his lover to do it for him. Sure enough, as soon as he brought the buckle and zipper over to the angel's awaiting mouth, they were instantly pulled open. Cas smiled, though he couldn't understand why, he just followed his vessel's lead. He may return to this vessel in the near future—this Jimmy Novak. 

Dean remained in front of Cas's face, his jeans pulled wide open, so that there was a clear view of the black boxers underneath. As he began to reach down into them, Castiel pulled him close by biting the edge of the fabrics, and pulling, until the hunter's crotch was settled directly in front of the angel's mouth, as he took in Dean's bulge, not sure completely how to give a blow job, but figured he may as well learn.

Dean began to moan, rocking his hips back and forth, trying to feed more of himself to Cas, while also trying not to faint from the pleasure. He didn't know what Cas was doing, but it was amazing.

“Cas I—oh god, oh god Cas!” Dean cried, feeling himself building up while trying to hold off his ecstasy. But it was no use, as Cas swirled his tongue around Dean's bulge throwing the hunter into complete orgasm, sending him flying backwards onto the bed with a thump. He felt his eyes closing from the pleasure, he could barely even catch his breath. It was in this moment, when Castiel recognized himself as the dominant one in the situation, and he easily willed himself to be free of his headboard prison. He crawled slowly onto Dean, biting into the teen's neck, until he could sense injury coming to his lover. 

Dean grinned softly, still panting quite heavily, mixing in with small moans as Cas began to slide off the Dean's tight jeans. “Cas, I've had enough I'm done. Give me a break, man. Let me tie you bac—”

Cas's eyes snapped up from Dean's throbbing member. “I need you to be quiet, Dean.” 

“You didn't,” The brunette whispered with a devious grin, as he quickly sat up, matching Cas's posture as he practically threw himself at the angel, crashing their lips together in a battle of dominance, their tongues fighting inside one another's mouth until they managed to tire one another. After Dean pulled away, Castiel quickly resumed his place attempting to remove the jeans and boxers.

Once they were off, the angel began to turn Dean around, when the hunter grabbed his arm. “Not yet,” Dean whispered, “you first.” And with that, he flipped Cas onto his back, who arched his back to match with Dean's rising dick. “Fuck,” The teen muttered at himself. “I have no lube, I'm sorry Cas I can't—not without hurting you.”

“You won't hurt me,” Cas whispered, backing into the eager shaft.

Dean breathed out, nodding his head in agreement, as he steadied himself before quickly ramming into Cas's ass. He didn't have time to think about what he was doing, he just knew to keep going in and out, that's what they did in all the pornos he watched. He could feel Cas's body slouching in pleasure, and rising again every time Dean re-entered. The angel's breath was heavy, and he could barely contain his voice any longer, and an earsplitting orgasm was definitely on the way. He could feel Dean's shaft inside of him, sliding against the walls and rocking him from the inside out. 

“Dean,” Cas cried out in between practical screams and moans. Dean payed no response, only kept penetrating, until a thick, white liquid shot out of Castiel's dick. The angel collapsed onto the bed , his breath catching in his throat as Dean collapsed next to him. They didn't do anything after that, they were both worn out. Instead, they just layed in one another's arms, giving Castiel a full view of all the long red scars, crawling along Dean's veins. 

The angel grabbed Dean's arm, and began to examine it, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he looked over at his lover. “Dean, you need to stop. I need you to stop hurting yourself.”

“Cas, I can't. I'd love to man, heh, believe me. But I just—it's hard. If you're angry, the blade is there. If you're sad and depressed, if you're bored or tired. It's always there. I'm sorry.” Dean muttered, cuddling into Castiel, letting his mind wander to nothing. The two didn't bother moving, their heads were tucked into each other, and their arms were flung across one another's bodies. The fact that they were both completely naked didn't both either of them, but it did bother John as he barged into the room.

“Dean I—what the fuck are you doing?!” He shouted, bringing both boys flying apart from each other in a quest for clothing.

“Dad, let me explain.”

“Dean who the hell is that? How the hell did he find us?” John slammed the door behind him, turning to Castiel who was struggling to put his pants back. Cas didn't spend his time wasting away in Heaven, examining how people put on pants, now he wish he had. “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord.” Cas mumbled, turning to Dean as if to confirm it. He then turned to John, his eyes scanning him suddenly feeling more dominant in the situation once more. “You must be John Winchester, the angels are not pleased with you. Neither is your wife.” 

Dean's eyes instantly widened as he finished doing up his pants, and ran to his father, preventing him from getting any closer to Cas. “Dad, he doesn't know what he's sayin', just ignore him.” 

“What the hell did you just say about my wife?! Who the fuck are you to tell me about her, you goddamn queer?” John spat as he practically threw Dean into the bed, and began stomping over to the angel, who slowly began to puff up, broadening his shoulders, and raising up to his full height. 

“I am Castiel, I am an angel, I am the protector of the Winchester boys, and you shall not harm them any longer.” Cas stated, sending John flying to the back of the room by simply willing it. 

Dean watched in horror as the man he loved and his father went for each other's throat. John constantly popping back and charging Cas, while the angel kept throwing him back, his loyalty for Dean overpowering everything else. Until finally, John hit the wall one last time, his eyes closing and his mind blacking out. Dean turned, eyes wide over at Cas.

“What'd you do?”

“He'll be fine. Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel asked, heading over to the teen crumbled in between the two twin beds. 

“Yeah I'm fine. We have to get out of here, put on the damn shirt and pants and let's go.” He whispered, tugging on his own clothing. The two left the bedroom, and made no stop as they left the motel room, where they were stopped by Sam.

The poor kid was soaked to the bone, sitting on the curb outside the motel. Dean felt a pang of guilt hit him as he sat beside his brother, throwing an arm around the boy and pulling him in close. “So the big ten, how's that goin' for you?”

“Horrible.” Sam replied bitterly. “Dad yelled at me, you ignored me for practically an hour with Cas, an' now I'm soaked.” 

Dean nodded, biting his lip as he glanced over at Castiel. “Well....I wouldn't say an hour....I mean, heh...” He trailed off with a silent laughter, trying not to be too blunt. “What'd dad say to you?”

Sam glanced up at him, his eyes brimmed with red from dry crying. “He blamed me for the way you been actin'. Said you were hangin' around me too much. Then he hit me, harder than usually.” He turned his face a bit to reveal a crimson hand print on his cheek, trailing up to a black eye. 

Instantly, Castiel's ears pricked up, as he tilted his head to the side, walking over to the boys. “Your father hits you?”

“Pfft, yeah. I'm lucky if I go a day without him hittin' me.” The boy whimpered, letting himself fall into Dean, without any usual resistance. It was a scary thing to see, Sam so weak. It was as if he had just given up on everything, with no fight left in him. Out of the three Winchesters, it was usually Sam who would be the most rebellious about anything. It was usually Sam who would ask questions like why, and how come. It was Sam who would scream at his brother and his dad for hours on end, and now it was Sam who was acting like a corpse. It scared Dean more than any monster ever could.


End file.
